fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Supernatural Magic
Supernatural Magic is a form of Caster Magic and Lost Magic. This magic was created by a group of wise sages from their concern with the growing population of very powerful mages. In order to control these powerful beings, they created the magic: Supernatural Magic. A magic that revolves around using one's magic power to control, manipulate, and alter the supernatural. It is believed that it is this very magic that obliterated the powerful magic of ancient times from the history books by killing its users, transforming the magic they got rid of into Lost Magic. Description A user of this magic is able to subconsciously draws in various properties of the surrounding area into their body. These properties react to the user's unique physiology by transcending itself before being merged together to create supernatural particles. When the magic is not being used, the particles are stored in the body, resulting in a dramatic increase in the practitioner's durability, stamina, and endurance. To use this magic, the user is able to release their magic power from any part of their body. On the way out of the body, the user mages particles to their magic power in order to transform it into supernatural energy while the user's durability decreases slightly. This energy is able to be released in several forms aside from just energy. It can take on the form of a solid, liquid, or a gas. Because of its nature, supernatural energy doesn't have much offensive power nor is it particularly good for defense. Its true capabilities are shown when it comes into contact with a supernatural effect. With the help of supernatural energy, practitioners are able to have absolute control, alteration, and manipulation of any supernatural phenomena. This allows them to perform a large variety of feats. For example: taking control of an opponent's spell to use for their own benefit, negation, transmutation, enhancement, creating abilities within allies, etc. This magic even gives the user the ability to control an alter non-magic-based supernatural phenomena like pyrokinesis or Curses. Although this can very draining so it is usually not a good idea. Supernatural energy can also be used to create magic phenomenon. This is done using supernatural energy to create an anomaly in the ethernano around the user. Supernatural Magic can create a lot of different magic phenomenons, which makes it easy to incorporate this ability into a fight. Weaknesses While useful, this magic does have a lot of weaknesses. The first one being that a practitioner cannot affect an opponent's physical prowess unless they enhanced their physical traits with an ability. This makes them vulnerable if the opponent doesn't use their abilities and sticks to ordinary combat since there will be nothing for the practitioner to control. This is especially true since, while it increases a user's durability, endurance, and stamina, it prevents other physical traits from reaching supernatural levels without the use of this magic. These weaknesses makes users nearly helpless when they are fighting enemies like Gyūki Hoori. Lastly, the supernatural properties prevent the user from learning other forms of magic, decreasing the chance they have against a fighter like Gyūki even further. Category:Magic and Abilities Category:Caster Magic Category:Lost Magic Category:Supernatural Magic